


A Straight Line

by sansuhhhsnark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shared Dreams, Sorry Not Sorry, end/post season 7, slight reference to boatbang, slight reference to dragon queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansuhhhsnark/pseuds/sansuhhhsnark
Summary: Sansa Stark dreams.





	A Straight Line

_"I find the map and draw a straight line_

_Over rivers, farms and state lines_  
_The distance from here to where you'd be_  
_It's only finger-lengths that I see."_

_\- Set Fire to the Third Bar_ by Snow Patrol

* * *

 

Sansa dreamed.

Some nights she dreamed of cold and ice and death as she flew on wings that were not her own.

She saw frozen wastelands and haunting blue eyes and ruins of a castle that looked frighteningly like Winterfell. These dreams left her shivering in her furs and woolen nightgown, chilled to the bone in spite of the fire crackling in the hearth.

Other nights she dreamed of Jon.

It was always on the nights that Ghost was near, curled up beside her on the large bed, lending her his warmth. These were the best dreams.

Sometimes she relived memories, like the day she and Jon had been reunited at Castle Black. Sometimes she dreamed of their first night after retaking Winterfell, with Jon fresh from his bath and smelling of juniper and woodsmoke, an arm's reach away as they sat by the hearth fire. It's in these dreams that she reveals in what she cannot in waking life- Jon's smile, the way his eyes crinkle at the corners when he laughs, the way he looks at her lips when their faces are close, the way he makes her feel tight in her chest and warm in her belly.

It's in her dreams that she can act on her desires. It is the safety she feels in her dreams with Jon that allows her to take his hand and look back at him without fear of what others might say or think. She feels safe enough to linger in his embrace, to bury her face in the crook of his neck, just breathing in the scent she's missed so much in his absence.

On this night that she dreams of him before the fire, sitting in the large armchair across from hers, his elbows on his knees and his hands folded as he stares into the fire. She's not sure what night this memory belongs to- she's seen him like this so many times before. Even so, just seeing his dear face before her makes her feel warm as she hasn't since he left Winterfell.

The logs are crackling in front of them, radiating warmth. She likes the way the flickering light plays on his dark hair, and she wonders if the locks would curl about her fingers. She is in a dream, of course, so she doesn't hesitate to close the distance between them. His arms open for her as she approaches, welcoming her into his embrace, as she knew he would. Delicately, she lowers herself onto his lap and hugs his neck, sighing as his warm arms wrap loosely around her waist. She can feel his pulse against her lips.

"I wish you were here, Jon."

He gives her a gentle squeeze, and presses a kiss onto her hair.

"I know, sweet girl." His hands travel to her braid, loosening the plait and fanning the auburn waves about her shoulders. "I'm coming home to you."

She sits back to look into his face.

"Petyr said such horrible things, Jon." She bit her lip. "He said you wanted to marry her, the Dragon Queen." She fiddles with the laces of his jerkin.

"Oh, Sansa." He ran the pad of his thumb across her lip. "No no. What was it you said once? 'Only a fool would trust Littlefinger.'" He caressed her face, his hands hungry to touch. Still, she continued. 

"He said she was extremely beautiful. That her beauty wins the heart of every man she meets."

"Can you not see, my love?" His eyes were soft as they roamed across her face, drinking her in. "She cannot win my heart, for it already belongs to another." He cupped her face in his hands and she met his eyes.

"You were the first one this new heart loved. Your name is written upon it. Your face is burned into my soul like a brand." He wiped her tears with this thumbs. "I cannot be without you. I belong to you, in whatever way you wish to possess me. You gave my new life purpose, and I am utterly lost without you."

It was then that she kissed him, a soft meeting of lips and sighs and souls.

His lips were warm and soft against hers, gentle in his love for her.

"Please come home to me, Jon." She whispered against his lips. "I cannot be without you any longer." She threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Come home to me." She kissed him again, this time harder, fiercer. "I don't care what people will say."

Jon said nothing, merely kissed her again and again, cradling her head in her hands as if she were a treasure.

"Come home to me."

* * *

 

Hundreds of miles away, on a boat headed to White Harbor, Jon Snow woke from a dream and found himself in the arms of the wrong woman.

His eyes and throat stung with tears as he remembered, holding on to the dream so it wouldn't fade away. Oblivious, the woman next to him murmured his name in her sleep and clung to him.

 _I'm coming home, Sansa. Please forgive me_.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me too much! I should have been outlining my multi-chap fic, but this kind of hit me over the head while I was listening to Spotify today. 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr, if you're so inclined! You can find me at sansuhhhsnark
> 
> Title taken from Snow Patrol's Set Fire to the Third Bar.


End file.
